New Mutants
New Mutants a team of teenage mutants that took the place of the X-Men for a while. They were also the first X-Force formed by Cable. History When Professor X believed that the X-Men perished. Charles Xavier vowed to not put anymore young mutants in danger. Moria MacTagger convinced him to format a new team he only agreed to train them to control their powers and not for combat. When the school was reopened Mr. Fantastic told Charles that Xi'an Coy Manh need help controlling her powers Charles agreed. Moria returned to Scotland where she encountered a wolf that changed to the forum of a girl she knew Rahne Sinclair. She was pursued by a mob of villagers led by Reverend Sinclair. Moria saved Rahne and took her to Xavier'so school. On the same day Professor Xavier received more news form Black Eagle about about his granddaughter Danielle Moonstar needing help to control her powers. Donald Pierce member of the Hellfire Club also was looking for the young mutants and sent a team to get them. Xavier then learned that Pierce was looking for two more mutants one in Kentucky and one in Brazil. After recruiting Danielle Moria and Karma went to Rio de Janerio, Brazil to track dawn Roberto da Costa. Donald's agents kidnapped Roberto's girlfriend to find him. After the death of his girlfriend Roberto Costa agreed to join them. Meanwhile Professer Charles Xavier and Rahne went to Cumberland, Kentucky to find Samuel Guthrie who already joined Donald Pierce Sam attacked them and captured Charles but Rahne escaped. She met by Moria, Xi'an, Dani and Roberto working together they found Pierce's and saved the Professor with Samuel's help. Not long after the New Mutants were formed Charles Xavier and Dani Moonstar were kidnapped by Silver Samurai and Viper. Karma agreed to work with her uncle exchange for their whereabouts. Everyone believed that she died in an explosion. Some time after disappearance of Karma. They went on an archaeology dig with Sunspot's mother Nina in Goias Brazil and met Amara Aquilla who is a mutant. When they met Amara she was hiding form Selene Gallio a mutant how planed on using her as a sacrifice. After the battle with Selene Amara became a member of the team. After a few adventures together Illyana Rasputina sister of Colossus from the X-Men comics returned form the underworld and meet her friend Shadowcat. Later Kitty Pryde asked a friend of hers Salem Center, Douglas Ramsey to help her hack into the Hellfire Club but they were captured Emma Frost. Illyana and the team went to rescue them. After a fight with White Queens teenage mutants the Hellions Illyana joined the New Mutants and Douglas returned home. One night when the New Mutants had a slumber party an alien spacecraft crashed near the school Sunspot and Cannonball found it and brought it in side. A robot named Warlock emerged form the ship he was weak and needed energy so he searched the school for any thing using electricity. Not knowing what the thing was or what it wanted Cannonball left to get Doug Ramsey who's mutation is languages while the team tried to stop from doing more damage. Doug found out that Warlock fled his world Kvch and came to earth because he was in danger. At the end of the night Warlock the Technarchy and Douglas joined the team. On one of their missions Bobby and Amara are kidnapped while trying to find the people who took them the finds out that is alive Shan Manh and being controlled by Shadow King. All of the New Mutants got together to free Shan and everyone else under the Shadow Kings possession. After geting Karma back the New Mutants were killed by a mutant named Beyonder. He attacked them at the school the young mutants fought with all of their strength but could not defeat him. Magik was the first to fall. Karma was next she tried possessing his but the Beyond destroyed her mind. Cannonball, Magma and Warlock attack together with their full powers but the Beyonder gets up from the attacks he kills them and Cypher. Wolfsbane afraid and crying starts prying to god for herself and her friends and is slain by Beyonder. Moonstar hopes on to her horse Brightwind and faces death with no fear Beyonder made her crumble to dust. Then he destroys the school. Sunspot returned home when the attack happened he did not know about the death of his friends. They were resurrected and joined the Hellions, by White Queen and Magneto. After their battle with the Beyonder the young mutants were emotionaless. Emma Frost and Magneto help them get their emotions back and remember who they are. Later the New Mutants become friends with a strange creature named Bird Brain who came form a island of creatures called Ani-Mates. The team offered to help him free the creatures Frederick Animus. On the mission Frederick tried to shoot Wolfsbane but Cypher jumped in front of her and saved Rahne. Angry about the death of Cypher Magik opened a portal and sent Animas into to limbo. During the Necrosha event Selene brought many mutants back from the dead and Cyhper was one of them. When Warpath defeated Selene many of the mutants she resurrected returned to their graves Douglas Ramsey did not. He rejoined the New Mutants. Bases of Operations *1128 Mission Street/New Mutants HQ *Da Costa International *Guthrie Farm *Lonestar Ranch Gallery 1458933186536-1820396769.jpg|The New Mutants 1458933770491-1639262174.jpg|The whole team 14589339301091335483032.jpg|New Mutants on the left Hellions on the right 1458935657114-1503659776.jpg|New Mutants 14589365984721633407625.jpg|New Mutants in X-Men: Evolution 1458937053570275595701.jpg|The whole team in X-Men: Evolution 1459222285920-1820396769.jpg|Moonstar, Karma, Cypher, Magma, Cannonball, Sunspot & Warlock 1459222327279-1200498331.jpg|Magik, Moonstar, Sunspot, Cannonball, Karma & Magma 14592225468681703283205.jpg|Cannonball, Warlock, Cypher, Magik, Moonstar, Wolfsbane, Magma & Sunspot 1459222684682917275546.jpg|Selene & the New Mutants 1459223012040-1639262174.jpg 14592227884321547783315.jpg 14592728904221735144651.jpg 1459272963743275595701.jpg|Moonstar, Cannonball, Warlock, Cypher, Karma, Magma, Magik & Sunspot 1459273200327185819813.jpg|Moonstar, Sunspot, Wolfsbane, Karma, Magma & Cannonball 14593160068181657404223.jpg|Wolfsbane, Magik Magma, Cannonball & Sunspot 14593205157361535761240.jpg 1459320727206-406108363.jpg|Amara, Shan, Dani, Sam & Rahne in her wolf form 14593645979171818650856.jpg 14593691641931117592958.jpg|Wolfsbane, Magma, Moonstar & Karma 1459402559558-941615649.jpg 14594392253031501493349.jpg|Bobby & Sam 1459439359695-847763319.jpg|Moonstar, Cannonball, Magma, Warlock & Sunsopt 1459439519138-2088951280.jpg|Amara & Bobby 1459439682214472640247.jpg|Cypher under Selene's control & Magik hugging him 14594897555421263659177.jpg|Bobby & Sam 145948989421155528700.jpg|Cannonball, Magma & Sunspot 1459547410890-233620651.jpg|Cypher & Warlock 1465505695038-79789204.jpg|Magik, Sunspot & Wolsbane 2016-06-11 10.37.20.jpg|Sam, Rahne & Roberto 2016-06-11 20.20.00.jpg|Alison, Samuel & Roberto 2016-06-12 15.41.46.jpg|Samuel, Roberto, Xi'an & Rahne Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:New Mutants Members Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Who Kept Their Powers